Selene
by anime917
Summary: When Selene was a baby, Albus Dumbledore adopted her when he made a promise years before she was born that when her mother died and no one would take care of her, he would. 11 years past and now she is a student at Hogwarts and she meets someone that will change her life forever.
1. selene

"We cant let anyone know about this Albus." Albus, Minerva and Hagrid were taking a her to a new home, "She has no one, Lily and James are dead and the boy dosen't need to know her, if he did her whole past will kill millions." Albus care about the child that Hagrid was holding he made a promise to someone who change history fovever, he thought about the child and made a decision "I'm going to adopt the child and make her not know about her past." Minerva was holding her hand in front of her mouth "Are you crazy? The child's past is horrible and he will kill you if you take care of her." He told Hagrid to give him the child so he can look at her more. "I made a promise to her that i would take care of her daugther." Minerva didn't like this idea and didn't want Albus do get hurt. "I'll keep her hidden, change her name and make sure that when she is 17, I'll tell her past." Minerva had to go with this plan and the child needed a mother so she accepted and became a mother figure to the child and Hagrid took care of the child when Albus was away or Minerva was teaching class. Albus had a room in his study and took care of the child like a father figure to her. Albus had to give her a name so he named her Selene and home school her, when she was 3 he started to read stories to her at night. Everytime he sees Selene he sees her mother.

When i was a baby Professor Dumbledore adopted me and took care of me cause my mother was killed by death eaters and she gave her life up to protect me. I had professors take care of me, i was home schooled a little bit. I never sleep in a dorm with other students but i took regular classes but not with other students, the professor had extra time for me, before and after school. But during when other students are taking classes i stay in my room and draw and read, but when students are in classes i walk through the hallways like if i was a ghost. I'm friends with ghosts and they keep me company cause i dont have any friends, when Professor Dumbledore reads me stories when he tuckeds me in bed and when he leaves and i go asleep i have dreams of a woman who has long light brown and light blue eyes. She is always in my dreams we go to a park and play. In the summer we swim or have a pinic, In the winter she takes me to a house that she said is my home. When we are there she and me drick hot cocoa and she plays with my hair and sings me sings, and before i wake up she tells me that she loves me more than anything. Sometimes i wake up with my hair played by someone, I never told Professor that i had a woman who plays with me in my dreams. When i was 11, i wanted to be with real students and take classes with them when i told Professor that he told me that it was dangerous. "How is it dangerous to take classes with other kids?"

"Cause i made a promise to your mother that i would protect you til i die." He told me that when my mother was pregnant with me she told him that when she dies when i'm a child he would take care of me if no one would. "But i'm 11 and in 7 more years i'll be 17 and i need friends please." He paced and thinked about it for mintues, i went out of the room and looked carefuly that no one was around. Then i saw ghosts around the hallway, I need to talk to someone, "What's wrong dear Selene?" I looked up at the ghost and told him about me wanting to go and be with other kids "Well my dear Selene, i know that you want to be with other childern and have friends but you are old enough to be you and you look like your mother." i smile at him and told him thanks and when back to Professor to talk to him. He was on the steps that led that he had in his study, i walked to him and sat down beside him. "You can join the childern to be students but you will be in first year of hogwarts." I gave him a hug and told him thank you, "Wait do i have to be in dorms?"

"If you want to." I told him no cause my room was perfect the way it is and i walk to my room and jumped up and down "Yes!" When Professor told me that i will start hogwarts when i get my school stuff and i will get my first wand when i get my stuff. He told me that when the weekend comes Hagrid will take me to get my stuff, When the night came and i fell asleep I told the woman that i will join hogwarts as a student, she was happy to hear that she hugged me it felt like a real hug."I have to tell you something." I looked at her and told her what is it. "I'm your mother." I was happy that she was my mom and she was pretty to be a mom i hugged her back and told her that i love her, "I love you too."


	2. selene 2

"Are you sure this is the way to the wand shop?" I asked Hagrid beside me he was taller than anyone and i always thought he was a big brother to me.

"I'm sure." We were shopping for school stuff and i thought we were going the wrong way but he said we are on the right track. We stopped at a bar and Hagrid open the door for me and people stared at me with there eyes.

"Hagrid you have a friend." A old man behind the counter was cleaning glasses.

"Oh you mean Selene, she is Albus Dumbledore's daugther." He put his big hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so i wouldn't be hurt. Professor said that Hagrid has to protect me no matter what happens.

"Oh my, Dumbledore had a child but she dosen't look like him at all." A woman judge me, everyone did and i felt like a freak. I looked at me hair Professor has white hair, i have brown hair. I bend down my head and Hagrid felt my saddness

"Well we must go now." He took me to the back door.

"Oh um Hagrid." We turned around and a man with a scarf around his bald head and werid clothes, He looked like if he was nervous

"Ah Professor Quirrell how are you?"

"I..I'm fine Hagrid." He looked down at me and i heard a man's voice. "Juilet."

"Who are you my dear?" Did he said a name or someone else? I ignore that thought and answer his question.

"I'm Selene Dumbledore." I bowed my head cause i wanted to be poilte.

"That's a pretty name, are you in first year?"

"Yes sir."

"We must leave Professor, school stuppies."

"Ah you must, i will see you again Selene." He left after he talked to me, he seem nice and kind, i prayed to god that i want him to be my Professor. Hagrid took me to the back door and used a code and led to a town, i was shock that this place has witches and wizards. I looked around and Hagrid took me to a wand shop.

"Well i must do something for a little bit." I looked inside the shop and felt nervous like that Professor.

"Go in? By myself?"

"You can do it, i will get your stuff while you go get your wand. Ok?" I nodded at him and open the door, a man was behind the counter.

"Oh a customer." I looked around the room, it was messy but filled with wands.

"Well come on my dear i won't bite." I was feet away from him, i walked to him till i got to the counter.

"I'm here for a wand?"

"Well you come to the right place my dear." He walked to the endless selves of boxes and looked throught them for a wand for me. He found a wand that was black and hand it to me.

"Try it out." I looked at the wand and turned to the wall and waved it and it broke 5 glasses.

"Nope that is too strong for you." I put down the wand carefully, he found another wand that was brown and he gave it to me, i try it out and it made a hole in the wall.

"Dear my goodness no, way too strong." He looked through 12 boxes and found a box that was in a case.

"Could it be?" He walked to me with the case and put it on the counter and just stood there. I walked to it and put my hand on it's white leather and it unlocked, i walked away from it and he open it and had a look.

"It can't be." He gave me the wand, it was different from any other wands. It was black and white with Black opals, Blue Garnets, Grandidierites, Musgravites, Aquamarines, Diamonds, Amethysts and Sapphires. I try it out and it made the glass unbroken, the hole in the wall was gone, i wanted this wand.

"I can not beileve this." I turned to him, he was shock at me and the wand.

"This wand has not been sold since the owner died and no one could control it and no one could open the case." I looked at him, the owner died and no one could control the wand or even open the case. I asked him if i could have the wand and he said that the wand is very important to him.

"Please? I will take care of it." He looked at me for a mintue and finally let me have the wand and the case to it. I told him thank you and left the building and looked for Hagrid and tell him the news. I looked around the town but couldn't find him, i didn't want him to worry or get in trouble by Professor so i found a bookstore and went inside. Witches and wizards saw me carrying a case and i went to the stairs and looked for books. I looked for any books that i will like and there was one book that caught my eyes, i grabbed it but it was too high. And a man walked to me and looked at me trying to grab the book.

"Let me." He grab the book and bend down and gave it to me

"Thank you sir."

"You are welcome." I looked at him carefully and he looked familer but i didn't know him, he just wore a black cloak and went down the stairs. I found a chair and sat in it and put the case next to me and read the book a little. It was amazing and it was about a few pages long but it looked like if the pages kept coming and coming, it was about gods and goddesses and fairy tales i like it so much i looked in my pocket and see if i had any money. 12 pounds i bought the book and contiue to read til Hagrid found me, he had a cart filled with suppies for school. I told him about the book and the wand, he look at the wand and was shock at it too.

"Wow this is a amazing wand."

"Thanks." We gotten back from shopping and i carryed my stuff to my room.

"Selene how was shopping?"

"It was fine."

"What did you get for yourself beside school?" He gave me a look and i show him the book and he read some pages of it and told me to go to sleep. I went to my room and turn off my lights and got under the covers and went to sleep, the woman that told me is my mom was there and we were at the beach. She looked beautiful with long hair and a dress with flowers on it, i told her about the day and the wand. She simile at me and we played in the water, when the sun in my dream was going down it meaned that the sun was coming up in the real world. "I hope that you will make friends, Juilet." She kissed my forehead and i woke up without saying anything

"Juilet?"


	3. Selene 3

"You look like your mother." Professor was looking at me in the mirror while i wore the uniform that Professor gave me.

"Your mother was the same age as you and that is the same uniform that your mother wore when she went to school". I turned around and stared at his eyes.

"The students are almost here for dinner." He sighed and took out a little gold owl and put it on my charm bracelet.

"A little charm for your charm bracelet." He finsh putting the owl on the bracelet and stared at it. When i was 2 Professor gave me a bracelet to put charms on it. Everything meaned something like a book means that i first read a book without help or a piano means i played the piano. I had like 10 charms on my bracelet and i cared about the charms and the means of them. I loved the bracelet. Me and Professor walked out of my room and walked down the stairs to the cafeteria to join the students.

"Selene, you have to join the other students to make sure that you are safe." I looked out the window and saw boats coming.

"The first years will be here so you must stay in the group and do the sorting hat."

"Yes Professor." I ran outside and to join the first years, but i ran into Hagrid.

"Come along childern." He looked down and saw me.

"Oh Selene, should you be inside?"

"Professor told me to join the first years group so don't tell them, pretend that i was on the train but near you."

"Oh ok." The first years were on land and cleaning off there uniforms, this one kid was walking towards us.

"Who is this ugly little duck?" He called me a name but i hold back the tears and i put down my head to the ground.

"Now we don't call names to people, witchs, wizards or even muggles."

"So she is a little-"

"Goyle." I heared a voice and saw 2 more pair of feet and i lift my head up a little and he was blond and looked a little bit cute.

"Don't make fun of this witch, she is like us, pure-blood." They walked to the castle and my head was still down and i blushed a little bit but i saw 4 more feet. I look up and there was 2 boys, 1 was red headed and the other was brown headed with glasses.

"Are you ok?" The boy with glasses ask me.

"I'm fine." I felt a burning ache on my forehead which i had a scar that look weird so i hid it with my brown hair.

"Do you want to walk with us?"

"I will like to." We walked to the castle and everyone had a pet owl, toad or cat. I always wanted a pet but Professor would let me but he got a phoenix that he gave me as a pet. We got to the doors that led to the Cafeteria and Professor Mcgonagall was in front of us and i saw that boy that told Goyle was that other kid's name to stop calling me names and he told the kid with glasses if he could join him but he rejuct him. Professor open the doors and we walked into the room and my favorite part was looking at the ceiling at the flowing candles. Everyone looked at the ceiling and gasp. We stopped at the front of the Professors and Professor Dumbledore talked about our first year at Hogwarts. I loooked at the sorting hat that sort first years to there dorms and they have to stay there til there 8 year. Professor Mcgonagall called everyone names, the red headed kid was name Ronald Wesley and he was sort into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." Harry Potter? The boy who lived? The glasses boy walked up to the hat. He was Harry Potter? Then he was wispering to the hat that he didn't want to be in Slytherin and he was placed to Gryffindor with Ron. He walked to Ron and sat down to him and he looked at me and gave me a thumbs up and i gave him a thumbs up too.

"Juilet." That man's voice was there again. I wanted to know who is Juilet and why is there a man calling her.

"Selene Dumbledore." I heard my name and everyone looked around the room looking for the girl name Dumbledore, i was afraid that something was going to happen to me but i stuck up and walked to the sorting hat. Everyone was looking at me and when i got to the hat i looked at Professor and sat down and Professor Mcgonagall put the hat on me.

"Oh my a Dumbledore isn't it? Well well where do put you now? Slytherin? Or Gryffindor like your mother." My mother was in Gryffindor but why Slytherin?

"This is the most hardest choice i will ever make cause your mother was the savoir of your father and there is a big differnet between them."

"My father?" I never heard or knew my father only that he loved me when i was a baby and i wanted to knew him but they said that when i was 17 years old i would know or he would come into my life and tell me himself.

"Ah your father was a test you see wrong choices but right also, so i made the choice you will be in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor clapped at me and i walked to there table and sat down with Harry and Ron and ate some pudding.

"Oh Selene this is-" He was inturrped by his twin brothers

"I'm Fred." He shook my hand

"And i'm George." Then his twin shook mine too.

"So Dumbledore's daughter." Fred talked

"I didn't know he did had one." George talked after Fred.

"No one saw that coming." Both of them talked the same time and my head was messed up by there talking.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Ron told me and ate his pudding.

"Are you going to the dorms?"

"Yeah, ow." My scar burned again and Harry's scar burned too.

"You have a scar like me."

"Yeah, i had since i was a baby."

"Me too." We stare at each other.

"Wicked" Fred and George talked the same time again.

After dinner was done i wanted to see the Gryffindor dorms and it was big. I didn't want to stay in a dorm.

"Well i have to leave."

"Why?"

"Cause reasons but i see you in class ok? And i will still come here even when class is over."

"Ok good night."

"Good night." I walked to my room and went to sleep and my mom was happy that i was in Gryffindor and she told me that she was in Gryffindor too.

"What about dad?"

"He was in Slytherin." That's why the hat said that he wanted me in Slytherin.

"Will i see dad again?" She brush a lock of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Maybe, when your scar burns that means he is close." My scar was burning all day, he was near me all day. But where was he?


	4. Selene 4

My first day of school as a first year was quiet and Harry was in some trouble in Professor McGonagall's class and Professor snape's too. But i just read my book and when i got to study hall Harry, Ron and my new friend Hermione Granger was doing some spells and Seamus Finnigan did a spell to make water into rum but made him have smoke on his face. Then mail was here and everyone got something expect me and Harry, we became close cause we had the same scars and we lost our mums. He dosen't know about my past only that i'm Professor Dumbledore's daughter. When the mail came Neville Longbottom got a Remembrall and he forgot something. Harry had a newspaper that Ron got when he gotten his mail but he read it out loud "Somebody broke in Gringotts, listen "Belive to be the work of dark wizards or witchs of the unknown, Gringotts gobins breachy insist nothing was taken. The vault number 713 have been in fact emptyed that same day." That's odd that the vault that me and Hagrid went to." Ron and Hermione had looks on their faces and something was going on and i didn't know what it was but it had to do with someone. Later on we went to our flying lesson to fly brooms, it was sunny outside and there were brooms in front of us. We stepped to our left side of the brooms and stick our right hand over the broom and had to say up to make the broom go to our hands.

"Up."Everyone said up and me and Harry only said it once and our brooms went up, Hermione gave a look on Harry's face and everyone kept trying to say up but there brooms wouldn't go up. Then Draco's broom went up, almost everyone's broom went up to there hands but then Ron's broom strick him the the face and me and Harry laughed.

"Shut up Harry and you too Selene." Me and Harry shut up and everyone's broom went up to there hands and class began. Everyone was told to get on there brooms and hold on tight, when the wistle was blown Neville's broom went up in the air.

"Neville!" I cried to him and everyone did too even the teacher did too.

"Mr. Longbottom!" He wouldn't come down and he went off away from the class and into the air and the broom kept trying to make him fall. He hit the Castle alot of times, he went flying towards us and we took cover. He went to the exit and back into the air and his cloak got stuck to the statue's sword and the broom fell to the ground, his cloak was ripping and he fell to the ground hard. The teacher ran to him and carryed him to the nurse's office and told us to not get off the ground. Draco had Neville's Remembrall and started to talk bad about him.

"Give it back Malfoy." Harry talked back to Draco.

"No i think i put it somewhere that Longbottom will find." He went up in the air and making Harry come and chash him and get the ball. Harry was getting on his broom but Hermione told him no but he went up in the air. Draco threw the ball and Harry went flying towards it He grab the ball in front of Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. Everyone ran to Harry and cheered at him for getting the ball, Professor was behind me and was walking to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Everyone looked at Professor. And told him to foward her and they went into the castle. I followed them when the others weren't looking, Harry went to Professor Quirrell's classroom and i ran to Harry.

"Selene what are you doing out of class?" Professor came back out with Wood and i hid behind the wall.

"Harry this is Ovlier Wood, I have found you a seeker." A seeker? Harry?

Everyone was talking about Harry being a Seeker. I went to Professor Dumbledore's study and talked to him about Harry.

"Are you sure about Harry being a seeker?"

"I'm sure about this Selene."

"But he will get hurt." He walked to me from his desk.

"Do you have a plan?"

"No i don't but-"

"I do."

"Since you care about Harry then you will watch him at all times." Watch Harry?!

"What?"

"You and him are the same, are you not?" We had the same scar and on the same place on our foreheads. When ever mine burned so did his. I wanted Harry to be safe so i agree to watch Harry. I walked to the dorms but Professor Quirrell came out from a room holding a bunch of books.

"Oh my, oh my." He was going to fall and drop the books and i wanted to help him.

"Um Professor?" He turned to his left side and saw me.

"Oh Selene can you help me with this?"

"Sure." I grab some books and open some of them.

"Edgar Allen Poe?" He was my Favorite author.

"Oh yes, he is amazing. But sometimes it's like someone else likes them too." I didn't know that he likes Edgar Allen Poe.

"You read alot of murder storys."

"Oh yes i do, Do you like Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Like? I LOVE him. My favorite story of him is The Raven."

"I love that story too." We had something in common, when we got to his classroom i put down the books and got ready to leave.

"Give her it." The voice was there again.

"Oh Selene." I turned around and he was looking in his desk and got out something.

"I want you to have this." He gave me a ring that had a ruby heart in the center and was siviler around it.

"Thank you." I put the ring on my middle finger and told him i would see him again. I was outside and i saw Woods and Harry playing with the stuff for the game. The golden snitch was flying in the air and towards me, i hold out my hand and it close it wings and fell to my hand.

"Selene!" Harry called me over to the flied and i ran to him.

"Hey, hows everything?"

"It's going fine."

Me and Harry was in class and learning to use our wands. I had the case that my wand was in and everyone was giving me looks.

"Why do you need that case? Is there a dead body?" Goyle said to me and laughing at me, Draco gave him a stare and he stopped. I put the case on my desk and got ready to open it.

"Watch this and you will see." I waved my hand across it and it unlocked, i open it and showed everyone my wand.

"Wow that is beautiful!"

"That's your wand?" Ron and Harry was behind me and i turned towards them.

"Yeah the owner of the wand died and i was the only one to open the case." The Professor came in and i took my seat next to Harry and put down the case. We had feathers beside our wands and we had to make the feathers moved by swish and flick and had to say Wingardium Leviosa.

"Wingardium Leviosa."And my feather went up and Hermione's feather did to. The Professor was happy that me and Hermione's feather's went up first and we did it right. And Seamus made a explosion and the feather burned. After class ended i was walking to my room but i saw Hermione running away so i ran to her. She went into the girls bathroom.

"Hermione?" I heared crying from a shall and i knew that was her.

"Hermione?" I said again and put my books down on the counter and stand next to the shall that she was crying in.

"Go away."

"Hermione what happen?"

"Please go away."

"I'm not going away til you tell me what happen." There was silence for a little bit.

"Ron said i didn't have any friends." Ron! I was going to kill him.

"Hermione i'm your friend and don't listen to Ron he is a idiot." There was silence a little bit and the shall door open a little bit and i saw her tearly eye.

"Really?"

"Yes and you are a smart amzing girl and really you are the only girl that is friendly to me."

"Thanks." She sniffed. I grab some tissues that i had in my pocket and gave her some.

"Do you need to be alone for a little bit?"

"Yeah." I grab my stuff and walked to the door.

"I'll see you at dinner."

"Ok." I walked out the door and to my room.

Halloween was here and there was candy and cakes everywhere and i ate like 12 pieces of cake.

"Slow down Selene you are going to have a heart attack." Ron kept telling me but i ignore him and i saved some food for Hermione when she dosn'et come for dinner. Professor Quinrrell running into the room yelling.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!." Everyone looked at him and so did i. And he fainted and fell to the floor. Everyone was screaming and i ran to Professor and check his pluse, sill alive and i try to make him wake up.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled to make the students calm down. And told everyone to go to there dorms and teachers to follow him. And i reamber that Hermione was still in the bathroom and she dosen't know about the troll, i ran to Professor Dumbledore before he left the room.

"Professor!" He looked at me and so did the Professors did too.

"What is it Selene?"

"Hermione Granger she dosen't know about the troll!"

"Where is she?"

"In the girls bathroom!" I ran to the bathrooms and pray to god that she isn't hurt.


	5. Selene 5

I hope to god that Hermione was safe and away from the troll loose in the castle. I got to the girls bathroom and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, in front of the troll. Passed out on the floor.

"What happen?" I heard footsteps, the professors were coming.

"You have to hide me." I didn't want the professors to punish me.

"Hide under here." Harry told me to go under the sink, so they wouldn't find me. I kept quiet and listened to Harry, Ron and Hermione being punish by Professor McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell. When they left i got out under the sink.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I similed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were nice to me and they were the only friends i ever had. After the troll battle, Ron told me everything of what happen with the troll as we walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you have to leave?" Harry knew that every night i had to leave to my room. But i didn't want to leave.

"No, i'll stay. I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, i want you to not be all cracky in the morning." He took me to the girls room, and knocked on the door. Hermione came out wearing a nightgown.

"Yes?"

"Selene is sleeping here tonight, can you give her a bed?" I heard yelling behind me.

"SELENE IS SPENTING THE NIGHT HERE?" All of the boys came out of their rooms and stared at me.

"I don't think we have a bed available. I'm sorry."

"NO! She has to stay here!" Seamus walked down the stairs and stood next to me.

"She can stay in the boys room." All of the boys wanted me to stay and spent the night in the common room.

"But girls and boys can't stay in the same room."

"Yes that is true." I heard a old man voice and i peek downstairs to find Professor Dumbledore standing in the room.

"I came to see if Selene was here and now i know." We walked down the stairs including Hermione and the boys.

"Professor, we want Selene to stay but the girls won't let her." Hermione gave him a look.

"We are not letting her stay, i would like her to stay here but we don't have a bed available Professor." Professor stroke his beard and had a idea.

"Well she has to leave, if there is no bed." All of the boys groan and walked back to their beds.

"Well you tryed." Harry walked back to his bed, same as Hermione and no one was in the room expect me and Professor.

"Do you really want to stay here for the night?" I nodded at Professor and he looked around the room.

"Follow me." He walked to a wall and i followed him, he took out his wand and said.

_"Visus Claudo."_

The wall turned into a room inside it.

"Selene, this is your new room." I walked in the room and it was beautiful. It had colorful curtains on the four poster bed, there were books stacked on a bookcase. Lamps, the walls were pink and there was a big window and on the ceiling was the sky.

"This is beautiful!" I walked to the center of the room, it was bigger than my bedroom that was behind Professor's study.

"You like it?"

"I love it!" I looked at the bed, it had 6 pillows and big covers.

"Well it's yours." I turned my head at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you have been by my side since you were a baby, and now you are 11. I want you to be with other students and have friends, like Harry. So i made this room for another student and she is gone now so i am giving you this room." He wants me to grow up.

"Who was the student?"

"Someone who was kind to others, who was beautiful as a flower. Who had a voice of a angel, the student was your mother." My mom? She had this room before me?

"Thank you for giving me this room."

"Just reamber, when you want to get in all you have say is _Visus Claudo _and when you want to close it just say is _Silenda Abolescere." _He walked out of the room and was going to leave but he turned around.

"Oh and don't tell anyone about this, they would try to get a room like this. Only do this when no one is around." He said the words to make the wall close back up and i was alone in my new room. I looked around the room, my stuff was in the room with me like if he knew that i was going to stay here. I walked to the closet and grabbed my pjs and put them on, i looked at the bookcase and stared at all of the books. Naming the authors.

"Poe, Shakespere, Christe." I saw a picture of a brown haired girl and a boy who had black curly hair, they wore Hogwarts robes. But when i looked closer at the picture, the boy wore a Slytherin badge and the girl wore a Gryffindor badge. The girl looked familer, i think i seen her before.

"No." I put the picture down and walked to my bed, i cover myself with the covers and turned off the lights. I looked at the ceiling and it changed to the night sky, i layed down on my bed and closed my eyes and thought about the picture.

_A flash of light hit in front of my face, when i close my eyes and open my eyes to John, he was holding the camera and ran to his friends._

_"I hate cameras that flash light in my eyes." I put my hand over my eyes and he was there in front of me. Covering the sun's light in front of me._

_"I know, but." He had the picture in his hands and looked at it._

_"You look beautiful in the picture." I looked at the picture and i looked the same and so did him._

_"You always say that."_

_"But it's true." I similed at him and walked to Hogwarts with him._

_I walked to Ollivanders and went inside._

_"Ollivander." I heard a bump and walked to the counter._

_"Who is it?" Ollivander walked out of the shelfs of wands in boxes and saw me._

_"Rose." He open his arms to me and hugged me._

_"Oh, i have to be careful now. Don't want the baby to be crushed." I touch my big belly, i was 5 months pregnant_

_"Now, what do you need?" Ollivander walked behind the counter._

_"I am worried that went i die, i want my baby to come here and find my wand."_

_"Oh, are you sure about that?"_

_"Yes, i want my child to have my wand when she turns 11."_

_"I don't know if i can do that."_

_"Please Ollivander, you are the only person in the world that i trust to keep my wand safe from death eaters." He didn't talk, he looked at his bell and looked back at me._

_"I could put the wand in a case and put a spell on it so when childern try to have it, they would try and open the case first."_

_"What about my child?"_

_"When she comes here to get her wand, she would be able to open the case and have your wand." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yes." I hugged him._

_"Thank you!" He made me a contract that states that when i die, that he would take my wand and keep it safe. I walked out the door._

_"Thank you again." I waved him goodbye and walked to the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink._

_"Rose, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"You want a glass of water?"_

_"Yes please." The guys pulled a chair for me and i sat down._

_"Thank you." The bartender came to me with a glass of water._

_"Is that all?"_

_"Yes, thank you." He walked away, i open my purse and took out 'Romeo and Juilet' and read my book while drinking water._

_"Romeo and Juilet, i like that book." I looked up to see a woman with red hair, wearing a long green dress. She was pregnant like me, she sat down in front of me and looked at me._

_"You a witch?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How pregnant are you?"_

_"5 months."_

_"Me too." She was 5 months pregnant like me and she likes Romeo and Juilet._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Lily."_

_"That's a pretty name."_

_"Thanks, what's yours?"_

_"Rose."_

_"That's a pretty name too." She simied and i similed too. I knew we were going to be friends._

_"Believe in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream. Believe and sing from your heart. You'll see, your song will hold the key." I stared at my bright blue eyed baby girl, she had the most beautiful blue eyes and her hair was dark but also light brown. _

_"Goo." She raise her hand up to mine, i put my finger inside her tiny little hand and she looked at it funny and nibble it. I similed at her, where was he? He should be home by now, i heard a noise coming from downstairs._

_"Honey?" I put a blanklet over Juilet and walked to the door._

_"Are you h-" I was pulled into the air by a spell, i looked down and saw death eaters. They had the Imperius curse on me, they threw me across the room. Knocking down stuff animals and toys, they threw me all around the room. Juilet was crying._

_"Please! Stop it!" They were walking to Juilet, i had my wand i pulled it out._

_"Reducto!"_

_"Expelliarmus!" They knocked my wand out of my hand, they walked to her, they were going to kill her. Before they could touch her, a force feild was build around the crib. I didn't have my wand, no one said anything to make a force feild around her._

_"You little-" They raise their wand at me._

_"Crucio!" _

_"AAAAHHHH!" I felt unimagiemble pain through my body, they use the Cructatus curse on me. I kept screaming and screaming so did Juilet, everytime she screamed they walked to her._

_"Don't you dare touch my baby!" They ingore me and walked closer but when they did, a spark of blue light hit them and turned them into dust. Who was protecting my baby?_

_"Now, you will die." They let me go and i crawled to Juilet, i was holding on to the bars of the crib and looked at my baby._

_"It's ok." I had a tear coming down my eye and i heard two words that i thought i would never hear._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" My last words were._

_"Somnium Semper Juilet." _


	6. Selene 6

"It will be a great Christmas at my place." Seamus told Dean at the table as they eat dinner. I stared at my food, i thought about my dream that i had a few days ago. It was weird, the woman died in my dream and the baby i don't know. I had the same dream every night, i told no one about it cause they would think i'm a freak. I looked at the roof, the candles lit brighter. I looked at Professor Dumbledore, he gave a nod and i similed back at him. He knew that i was tired over the past days cause i stared to have circles around my eyes.

"Selene?"

"Yeah?" I turned to Harry and he touch my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause you have dark circles around your eyes." Rod had a turkey leg in his mouth as he talked.

"Ron!" Hermione hit Ron on the arm.

"It's true!" I put my arm on the table and layed my head on my hand.

"I'm fine, really." I told Harry.

"Okay." The dinner ended and everyone went to bed, i stayed in the common room on the couch. Reading about Juilet and Romeo's death.

"I can't see someone doing this." I heared music playing, but it wasn't in the room. I looked behind me and the music was behind me. I walked to the painting and the music was louder, i open the painting and walked out of the common room, and walked to the music. I ended up in the hallway when a woman singing. It was the louder when i ended up the stairs that led to Professor Quirrell's classroom, i walked in and saw him listening to the music.

"I miss you Ro-"

"Professor?" He turned around, shocked to see me.

"Selene. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and i heared music so i followed it. And it led me here." I walked to Professor.

"You should be in bed. Come my dear." He grabbed my hand and took me upstairs.

"Who was singing that song?"

"She was a famous singer and a witch." We were on the 30th step on the stair.

"Are you going to tell Professor Dumbledore?" He stopped and bend down to me.

"No, it will be our little secret." He poked my nose and we walked to the painting that hid the common room.

"What are you doing out of bed?" The fat lady told me.

"She wanted to see me." He told her the password and put me in the room, before he walked away.

"Good night Professor." He turned around to me.

"Good night Selene." He walked down the stairs and i walked back to my bed and slept.

_"Young girl don't cry, i will be right here when your world falls."_ I woke up in my bed and looked around. I heard a woman sing, i didn't know who but she had the same voice as the woman singing the song that Professor listened. Who was the woman?

"Now today, we will try to find your musical talent." Professor Flitwick told us as we stood on the steps in the grand hall.

"I bet you that Crabbe and Goyle will have frog voices." Ron wispered to Harry as Professor told everyone that if they had the best that they will join the choir.

"Now Miss Patil and Miss Brown, sing a note." They looked at each other and sung off key.

"I own you." Crabbe wispered to Goyle.

"Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, sing." They sung a horrible note.

"I can't see Crabbe or Goyle doing a musical." Ron wispered.

"Mr. Weasly."

"Yes?"

"Sing a song." Everyone giggled and i looked at Ron, he was blushing.

"Uh, 41 butterbeers on the wall, 41 butterbeers. You take one down, pass it around, 40 buttersbeers on the wall." He sung bad.

"You tried Ron." I gave Ron a pad on the back.

"Miss. Dumbledore. Sing a song and you will not get homework from other teachers." I looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape at the door.

"Professors. What are you-"

"We are here to see the first years try out for choir." Professor Dumbledore similed at me.

"Oh, um. Miss Dumbledore. Sing for us." I looked at Harry and he gave me a helping look. I heard Pansy Parkinson wispered to Draco.

"I bet you muggle money that Dumbledork will sung so horrible that everyone has to run out of the room." I thought of a song, then a song came into my mind. A song that came from my dream.

"Hidden beneath the ground is the spring that feeds the creek, invisible as the wind that you feel upon your cheek. And every breeze that whispers remind us constantly, sometimes what's real is something you can't see. Believe in all that can be, a miracle starts whenever you dream. Believe and sing from your heart. You'll see, your song will hold the key." I looked at the Professors and each one had a look on their faces. Proffessor Flitwick had a shock look, Professor Snape had a scared look and Professor Dumbledore was similing.

"I thought i heard a voice from the grav-" Professor Mcgonagall came in and saw us. She looked at Dumbledore and he nodded at her.

"Wicked." Fred and Geroge was at the doorway, their heads peeked in.

"We heard the most beautiful voice ever heard and it came from here." Headless Nick came in and looked at me. "Who was it?" He looked at the shocked professors.

"It was Selene." Dumbledore told everyone. They looked at me. I blushed and ran out the room, I walked away from the classes. I walked into a room and sat down against the door, I felt embrassed. I didn't know that I could sing like that, I saw a bird flying to me.

"Oh, hello." The bird looked at me confusing. Wondering why I am here.

"Oh, I am hiding from everyone else. Do you think I have a bad voice?" I sang a tone and the bird chrip. "You think I'm good?" The bird nodded at me. I had a habit when I was little, everytime I thought of a tone. I make my fingers move like I was playing the piano, people think that I have a twich but Dumbledore says that I have a gift that my father had. I walked out of the room and into the piano room, I found the piano and sat down. I place my fingers on the keys and started playing for no reason. I found myself doing a lullaby, the lullaby that I know. My mother sang me the song that I sung and the lullaby was something that I know. I stopped playing and sat.

"That was beautiful." I turned around and Harry was standing there.

"I...Thanks." I had a melody in my head and my fingers followed the melody.

"Is that a habit?" He point at my hand. "Like people chew on fingernails or twirl their hair?"

"Yeah, it's my habit. When I have a tone or meldoy stuck in my head, my fingers follow."

"That's kinda a cool habit." Harry sat down next to me.

"Did someone you know have the same habit?" I looked at him. "I learn that people get their habits from someone that is realted to them."

"Oh, um. People that see me doing this, they think it's a twich. But Dumbledore says that I get the habit from my father."

"What does your father do?"

"I don't know, I never met my father or my mother. They died when I was a baby."

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels losing someone that you love." I looked at Harry, I brush a lock of hair away from his eyes. I saw his scar, we had the same scar when we were babys. I had a feeling that me and Harry were the same.

"There you are, we have been looking for you 2." We looked in front of us and Hermione was standing there.

"Sorry." Me and Harry said at the same time, like Fred and George.

"We need to leave, Thanksgiving dinner will start." We left the piano room and went to dinner. The whole room was colorful, red, orange, yellow. The fall colors, we walked into the room. Everyone stared at me, including the teachers. We took our seats and ate.

"Where were you? Everyone was looking for you." I looked at Ron.

"I went to the piano room."

"Why? You don't play the piano." Harry looked at Ron.

"Yes she does."

"You didn't tell me that!" I similed and ate some celery.

"You don't eat turkey?" I shook my head.

"I'm a vegan." Ron had a confused look on his face.

"What's a vegan?"

"A vegan is when a muggle or a wizard doesn't eat meat."

"What? How do you live?" I laughed at him and Harry did too.

"Miss Dumbledore." I looked up and Proffesor Quirrell was standing there.

"Yes Professor?"

"I heard you singing earler."

"Oh, yeah I was singing."

"Professor Dumbledore told me that you have the same gift as your mother." My mother sang?

"Really? I didn't know."

"I will see you tomorrow." I turned around and Ron with his brothers were staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." They went back to eating. So did I, I thought about the secret that I was being told. My mother sang, my father played the piano, Harry Potter had the same scar as me. What else is not being told to me?


End file.
